In semiconductor devices, fuses can be employed in a variety of applications. A fuse can be employed to store information used to customize a semiconductor device. Such use includes trimming the semiconductor device to meet desired operating characteristics and adapting the semiconductor device to specific applications, e.g. adjusting the speed of the semiconductor device by adjusting a resistance of a current path. Further, a fuse can be used to store an identification on a semiconductor device. A fuse can also be used to replace a defective element on a semiconductor device by a duplicate or a redundant element on the same semiconductor device.
Typically, fuses or fusible links are incorporated in a design of a semiconductor device, wherein the fuses are selectively blown or degraded. The process of selectively blowing or degrading ruses is generally referred to as programming. Electrically programmable fuses are also known as efuses. An efuse can be programmed by applying an electrical current to the fusible link of the efuse. Passing an electrical current of a sufficient magnitude causes the fusible link to change its structure, thereby creating a more resistive path or an open in the fuse link.
As opposed to efuses, laser energy is used to evaporate a metal link in a fuse link, of a laser-fuse, thus creating a more resistive path or an open in the fuse link of the laser-fuse. Blowing fuses with a laser, however, can potentially increase manufacturing costs, since additional components such, as the laser and other associated equipment for alignment of the laser is generally required.